1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement probe, in particular for an apparatus for measurement of the thickness of thin layers.
2. Prior Art
Measurement appliances which have a measurement probe which is placed onto the object to be measured in order to non-destructively measure the layer thickness are provided for measurement of the thickness of metallic and non-metallic layers. Known electromagnetic methods are used for this purpose, such as the magnetic induction method, as well as the eddy current method.
The measurement probe is mounted in the measurement appliance such that it is sprung and is flexible. When the measurement probe is placed against an object to be measured, it slightly enters a holder in the measurement probe. The measurement probe has sensor elements which are connected by means of thin connecting wires to a printed circuit board. The connecting wires are attached via solder points. Connecting lines are likewise provided which are passed from the printed circuit board to the exterior and are attached to the printed circuit boards by means of solder points. The connecting wires are moved with respect to the connecting points owing to the relative movement of the measurement probe with respect to the holder before and after a measurement is taken. These connecting wires tend to break immediately adjacent to the solder point. The fitting and the repair of the very thin connecting lines are very complex and costly.